<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capo dei capi by sug4rplms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783436">capo dei capi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms'>sug4rplms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Blood and Violence, CEO Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Drama, Drug Dealing, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Killing, Loan-Sharking, Mafia AU, Possible Character Death, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Violence, Yandere, cursing and swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou. The Tokyo's Godfather. The boss of the bosses. The demonic criminal.</p><p>You hate him because of his illegal businesses. But everything started to change when you were sold to him by being forced to marry him in order to save your family's company from bankruptcy. Will your life turn into heaven or hell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the agreement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KUROO TETSUROU FT. F!READER (MAFIA AU)</p><p>© All Rights Reserved. </p><p>I do not own any of these characters. I only own the plot of the story. This fanfiction is purely fictional. </p><p>WARNING!!<br/>major violence, gunshot, killing, drug dealing, smoking, cursing and swearing, prostitution, BDSM, etc. </p><p>please read at your own risk. </p><p> </p><p>### author's note ###</p><p>hello! sya's here.</p><p>first of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my previous work. I feel so happy reading your feedback and comments about them. so here, I'd like to introduce you to my new work. capo dei capi; boss of the bosses. I'm not a fan of the mafia concept yet I took it as a challenge for me to come out from my comfort zone. I've been studying about mafia a lot, that's why I always skipped Wicked Game and I Don't Wanna Know updates, sorry &gt;&lt;</p><p>the reason why I chose Kuroo as the main lead for this work is that he suits the character. not only that, I could say I got the idea from my own art. I once draw Kuroo in a suit (which I made into this fanfic's poster; it'll be on my Wattpad) it's a Kambe Daisuke panel though ^^</p><p>lastly, I hope and wish that you will love this fanfic. I have so many things prepared for you so I hope you will give your attention to capo dei capi as well. it'd be appreciated if you could leave some kudos and comments. I'd love to hear from you. do find me in Wattpad and TikTok as well at @sug4rplms !! </p><p>thank you again and have fun reading ~</p><p>xoxo, sya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you realized the thing you just said?” your jaw dropped, and your forehead wrinkled at the thing your brother has just said to you. Your brother, Bokuto Koutarou just shocked you with an announcement, or more like a <em>command </em>that you will be marrying Kuroo Tetsurou, the youngest and famous <em>capo dei capi </em>in Tokyo. Of course, you know him. He’s a best friend to your brother. They’ve known each other for bloody years, ever since they were in high school. And you have also seen him quite few times before. “Yes, I do” Bokuto clasped his hands with his elbows supporting on his thighs. His eyes didn’t leave the figure of his younger sister. You looked at his owl-ish eyes. He didn’t look like he was joking about it. You wished you heard him wrong, but he was being deadass serious about it.</p><p>“No, Kou. I’m not going to marry him” you shook your head, bringing your body back to lean on the leather sofa. Bokuto heaved a sigh at your stubbornness. He knew it from the start that the hardest part would be to meet your agreement. And this time, it’ll be involving you in it. Of course, it would be a tough task for him. “Y/N, listen. We have no choice. I’m doing this because I want to save Fukurodani Empire. Our family’s company. We’re losing investors and some of our clients started to back out from us. If we didn’t partner up with Nekoma Corp., then we will lose FKE” his arm stretched out to hold your hand. His touch was strong as if he were trying to convince you to listen to him again this time. You stared into his eyes again. You couldn’t help but to feel upset about it. Imagine, your own biological brother is trying to sell you to someone else for his stupid business purposes. “If it wasn’t your fault for misleading FKE, then we wouldn’t be in this situation, Kou” you said.</p><p>FKE was doing well when it was your father who manages it. They have strong supporters and loyal investors with them but after he died in a tragic flight incident with your mother, everything started to change. The FKE new era with Bokuto Koutarou as the CEO was the beginning of the dark life for FKE. Bokuto hangs out with Kuroo a lot and that is how he learned to form and manage a mafia gang and that’s how FKE turned into a <em>stupid </em>mafia organization in Tokyo. FKE isn’t the top company but it still made into the top ten of rich companies in Tokyo. First place goes to Nekoma Corp. for sure.</p><p>“You can’t just blame it on me, y/n. I did this because I want to give you a good life” his voice sounded like he was angry at you, but you don’t give a single damn about it. You weren’t wrong though. “If only you keep FKE on the track like how dad did, then this won’t be happening” you pulled your hand from his grip and it was a harsh move of you. You were telling him that it was indeed his fault for putting both of you in this fucked up situation. If only Bokuto didn’t change FKE into a mafia organization, then everything would be just nice. “Listen here, Kou. I can help FKE to get back on track but not through the marriage” you shook your head again. Bokuto seemed frustrated with you.</p><p>You get up from the sofa. “Whatever it is, I’m not going to marry your best friend. I don’t want to put my life at risk. Marrying him is a big deal to me. We both know who he is. I don’t get it how you could think of marrying your sister to a criminal like him” the look in your eyes was strong and fiercely one. It’s a rare thing for you to get mad with your brother but you had no choice to show him the hidden monster side of you. “So, you’re willing to see FKE fall on someone else’s hands?” his words had you stopped from living his office room. “You’re willing to see the one and only empire that dad had built for our family to declare its first bankruptcy?” he uttered another question. “We need support to keep FKE on track, and Nekoma Corp. is the only company that is willing to help us to stand in this competition” Bokuto’s eyes moved up to look at you who were standing with your back facing him. You slowly clenched your fists. You couldn’t find the best words to reply to him. He had you caught off guard with his words indeed.</p><p>“I love FKE, but it wasn’t my fault that FKE is on the edge of bankruptcy” you growled. You were mad and stressed out. One thing for sure, you’re not going to marry Kuroo Tetsurou but at the same time, you wanted to help your family’s company. “I know it was my fault. I admit that and this is why I am asking for your help to save the company. For the sake of our parents” that really got you. You swallowed yourself as you were trying not to roll down a single teardrop.</p><p>“There must be… another way to save FKE” your voice was shaky. You were fighting with your crybaby-self inside of you. “We can’t afford to do a loan shark agreement with Nekoma Corp. We will die because of that” Bokuto gets up from his seat and approached you from behind. “Rebrand! Fix everything. Hire new employees. There are so many options that we can use to save FKE, Kou” you turned to face your brother. Your voice filled the room, and you were no longer could hold your tears. “Tell me, where can we find the money to rebrand? How are we going to pay the employees?” you were left speechless once again. You couldn’t think of answers to his questions.</p><p>He has a point. FKE is currently having a financial crisis and hiring new employees won’t do good to it. Bokuto held your cheeks with his eyes giving you a strong gaze. “You’ll be marrying Kuroo. That’s the end of our discussion for today” he released your cheeks and made his way back to his office desk. He settled down on his leather chair. “You may leave my office” he said while turning his chair into 180 degrees, facing the window of his office room. You couldn’t help but feel annoyed and sad about it. You lost in the argument. You lost to your brother.</p><p> </p><p>“He hates formality, but that doesn’t mean he hates respect” Bokuto looked at you. You were now in his white Acura MDX and dressed in your body-hugging dress. It’s the day. The day of your meeting with Kuroo. You were still salty about it, about this whole plan of Bokuto but you were forced into it. You wanted to dodge it, but you couldn’t find a way to do it. You felt helpless and drowned. You swallowed and turned your head to look at Bokuto who’s dressed up in his corporate suit. “For your information, Kou. I haven’t said yes to this stupid plan of yours. So, expect less from me” it was a warning. Bokuto should have known that he was messing with the wrong person. He should have known that you’re quite a hot-headed type of person. He is your brother, and he should have known that you are a rebel. He shouldn’t have underestimated you and your attitude. Bokuto gave an unamused look on his face. He wasn’t feeling threatened with it. “We can start moving” he commanded the driver and the car started to leave the compound of your family’s villa.</p><p>“Oya oya oya” Kuroo buttoned up his vest, greeting his best friend once he saw you and Bokuto entered the hotel’s restaurant that Kuroo owns. He sat across you in his CEO posture; his back relaxing against the seat, legs crossing with his arms on the armrests. He gave you a cocky stare, his eyes moved up and down scanning your body. You felt uncomfortable with how he looks at you as if he was going swallow you whole. “So, Kuroo. Let me introduce you to Bokuto y/n. My one and only sister” Bokuto snaked an arm at the back of your shoulder. You rolled your eyes and turned your head to the side. You were showing that you’re not interested to be in this conversation. You hoped for them to excuse you from the <em>silly </em>discussion. “Y/N” Bokuto called your name. You averted your eyes just to see Kuroo looking straight at you. He stared at you for a hot minute with his squinted eyes. “Alright. I’ll have her” he said before turning his eyes to look at Bokuto. He threw an A4-sized envelope on the table softly and Bokuto wasted no time to take it. He pulled out the white sheet from the envelope. “Once you sign the agreement, then your sister will be in my hands. No backouts. You’re aware of that, right Bokuto?” Kuroo clasped his hands, his elbows glued on the armrests. You bit the inner layer of your lip, clenching your teeth at his statement. The way he said that was just plain rude. You’re not an item for this barter system but for him, you are one and that had your blood boiled. “Yes” you turned your gaze to your brother.</p><p>“And that means I have the right to do whatever I like… whether if it’s violence… or pleasure” Kuroo caught your eyes again. The corner of his lips moved up to form a little smirk upon his lips. “No objections, Bokuto?” he asked, his eyes were still glued on you. “No” Bokuto answered him without hesitations. You broke the contact and heaved a sigh. “Take your time going through the contract. No rush for you to sign it” Bokuto was either being impatient or he actually has finished understanding the contract. He lifted the pen on the table and signed the sheet. And that is how you were being sold to the leader of Tokyo’s biggest mafia gang.</p><p>Kuroo snapped his fingers in the air, signaling one of the big buffy guys in a black suit and black shades covering his eyes, who were standing few meters away behind him to walk towards where Kuroo was seated. He had another light brown envelope in his hand before it gotten passed to Kuroo. Kuroo locked his eyes on you and the envelope he was holding was thrown on the table. “A copy of my house key and a credit card for you to use. No amount limitation” Kuroo inhaled the wooden tobacco pipe with golden stripes carved around it. The smoke coming from his pipe filled the air right above him. “I don’t need these” you muttered. “Let’s assume the card as the <em>pre-engagement</em> ring from me” Kuroo smiled smugly. “And who said that you’re not going to move into my house?” Kuroo’s head tilted sideways with his face locked in your direction. “You’re now in my hands so you will listen to what I’m telling you to do. Be a good girl and obey me” it was a mix of a warning and a threaten coming from him. Again, he left you speechless. You couldn’t collect yourself to rebel against him.</p><p>“You intimidate her, Kuroo” Bokuto simpered to cut in the tense mood between you and Kuroo. Kuroo finally moved his eyes off you to look at your brother. They started chatting up, leaving you isolated on your seat. You couldn’t really understand the topics or subjects they were conversing about, but you heard the mention of a cargo ship, new stocks, and some of the other things that possibly related to Kuroo’s business. You’re not familiar with the background story of Kuroo Tetsurou, but you do know that he owns Nekoma Corp. He runs few <em>illegal </em>businesses and that includes drug dealing, loan sharking, and prostitution centers. You’re not the type who would go search him up but it’s all thanks to your brother. You wondered how is this man hasn’t jailed up by the cops. His businesses are obviously illegal and are against the law. His properties could be seized by the government and his businesses will be stopped immediately yet he’s still there running his businesses like a proud criminal.</p><p>“I want to go home” the single sentence of yours stopped their conversation. Bokuto gave you a sharp glare as a reminder for you to behave yourself. “I have class tomorrow” you whined with your eyes glaring back at your brother. Did he forget that his sister is a university student? You’re a third-year student at the University of Tokyo under the faculty of business. You hate everything that relates to business and you found yourself fond of arts and design. You have the desire to learn arts and design in-depth, but your parents were absolutely against your dream. They sent you to a business class instead, forcing you to learn the ins and outs of the business. You’ve been told that you’ll inherit FKE someday after you graduated but looking at the situation of the company now, it sounds like an impossible thing. “Get the car ready” Kuroo commanded one of his men and they obeyed his order. “We’re going <em>home </em>now” Kuroo gets up from his seat, lending out a hand towards Bokuto. “The deal has made. Fukurodani Empire is now associated under Nekoma Corporation” Bokuto stood up and clasped his hand with Kuroo’s. “Looking forward to work with you, partner” he grinned. Kuroo curved his lips into a smile, shaking their hands twice.</p><p>You were approached by Kuroo’s men. “Please come with us” one of them instructed you. You glared at them, shaking your head slightly. “No, I’m going back to my house. Not his” you get your purse from the table, groaning. “Huh. What an interesting little sister you have, Bokuto” Kuroo slipped his hand into his trousers’ pocket. His head cocked up to look at you through his half-lidded eyes. “She can be a pain in the ass sometimes” Bokuto laughed and pulled you by the arm. “Stop the attitude, y/n” he warned you again at your ear. You rolled your eyes. You were overwhelmed with the situation you were in. You wanted an escape, but you knew it’s an impossible thing. “That would need a longer time for me to get along with your sister” Kuroo walked across the side of the table, signaling his men to back away from you as he approached you. The back of his hand landed at the side of your temple, slowly he brought his hand down to your cheek. “Like it or not, you’re coming with me” his eyes moved up to meet yours. You swatted his hand off your face, “Hands off me” you groaned. “It was a simple instruction. I give you orders, and you’ll follow. I’ll make sure you’re in the good hands if you listen to me” he averted his eyes to his men, signaling them to lead you towards his car. The big guys held both of your arms, dragging you out from the room by force.</p><p>“Kuroo” Bokuto stopped him, “Take care of my sister” he said. His eyes were giving the sad look. Bokuto knows that he had no choice but to sacrifice something that means a lot to him, which is you. He was forced to get you involved in it for the sake of FKE. He may not show it but you’re important to him. You’re the only family he has after your parents died and he’s willing to give everything he had just to protect you. Bokuto had thought this through. Having you in Kuroo’s grip will ensure your safety. That is why he insisted on marrying you to Kuroo, knowing Kuroo is feared by people because of the power and authority he has.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a weight next to you, but you chose to ignore the figure. Your head turned to the window on your side, you were zoning out. You still couldn’t believe that you’re in Kuroo Tetsurou’s car, heading back to his house instead of yours. Everything seemed to escalate too quickly, you couldn’t recall it clearly how you got yourself stuck in this burdensome situation. You’re only in your early twenty’s, one step closer to your graduation but you’re going to get married in a few months. What’s worst is, the person you’re going to marry is the person you have never expected to be with. Kuroo Tetsurou.</p><p>Kuroo looked at you from the corner of his eyes. You heard the sound of him inhaling his tobacco pipe before he filled up the car with the smoke. The smell disgusts you. Everything seemed to disgust you, including Kuroo himself. “To the mansion please” he instructed the driver. The car moved, leaving the compound of the restaurant we were in earlier. “Why did you agree?” you asked with a low voice. Your face was still facing your window, your eyes stared at your own reflection. Kuroo blew out the smoke, clearing his throat after. “Because your brother asked for my help. I just want to help him” you shook your head slightly. You found his reason <em>quite </em>stupid. He’s fully aware of the compromise that Bokuto had suggested. This whole agreement is involving a marriage. An unwanted marriage between you and him. “But you know that you’re to get married, right?” you turned your head, your eyes moved up to meet the pair of eyes owned by the tall guy next to you. He hummed.</p><p>“Do you have the intention to take FKE from us? By agreeing to the deal?” your voice sounded fierce; eyes were still glued on him. He looked down at you with an unamused look. “Taking over your company would just make me two times richer” he snorted. “Then what is it that you want?” you gave a strong glare. It was a sharp one as if he could be killed by it. The car you were in drove passing a gate, passing by the big trees. The path would be pitch black if the light weren’t coming from the headlights of the car. You could see a huge mansion getting closer as the car droved towards the mansion. The driver stopped the car in front of the front door.</p><p>“Get off from the car” Kuroo’s voice was low but it was clear. His eyes were still locked on you. You rolled your eyes, your hand reaching the handle of your door only to be stopped by Kuroo. “Not you” he said. Kuroo’s eyes moved to look at his driver through the rear-view mirror. “Noted sir” the driver answered him and immediately get off from the car as he told. You looked at Kuroo once again in confusion. He stared at you and the look in his eyes, he was either hungry or mad at you. You couldn’t tell which one was it.</p><p>Kuroo turned his body facing you. He held your chin between his thumb and his index finger. His eyes stared down on your pink glossy lips, admiring how pretty they are. You leaned your back against the car door as you were trying to get yourself away from him. “You. That’s the thing that I want from this deal” his eyes met yours and you could feel his hot breath against your face when he brought himself closer to you. You tried to push him away from you, but he was bigger and stronger. You wanted to scream but you know it’s pointless. You’re in <em>his </em>area. “Back off from me” you slapped his hand off from touching you. “You’re a hard one to deal” he grunted. “For your information, I own you and I can do whatever I like on you. You heard me earlier, right?” he hovered himself on top of you, his hand cupping both of your cheeks, making your lips puckered out.</p><p>“You surely have a very bad attitude and I really hate dealing with someone like you” his other hand found its spot on top of your half-covered thigh. He gently groped your thigh and lifted your leg to wrap it around his waist. You placed your hands on his chest. You were weak yet you didn’t stop from trying to push him away from you. “Kuroo, stop” you turned your head away with your eyes closed tightly. “Look at me” he forcefully turned your head facing him again. You wanted help but you were helpless and Kuroo was on top of you. “I don’t take orders” he whispered against your lips. You quickly pursed your lips, not allowing him to kiss your lips. He snorted at your action and his hand smacked the side of your thigh, making your body flinch. “Stop it” you swallowed yourself. You could feel yourself feeling scared of him. You weren’t sure if you could make it out of his car safely. You couldn’t tell what he is going to do to you.</p><p>“Let me go… or I’ll scream” it was a threat even though you knew it was a pointless one. Kuroo licked his lower lip, laughing lowly. “Who do you think would hear you?” he smooched your jaw up to your ear. It did tickle you a little, but you couldn’t deny that that give you butterflies in your stomach. Kuroo leaned down on you closely and kissed your earlobe. Your body started to heat up and your hands curled as you clenched on his shirt. “Kuroo please…” your head fell backward. You wanted him to stop but you like the feeling of his kissing all over your neck. “Please… let me go…” you begged. Your tears rolled down your cheek, eyes were still shutting closed. Kuroo stopped himself and moved away from you.</p><p>You hugged yourself as a gesture of self-protection. You moved away from the male, feeling scared of him. Kuroo looked at you, “You’re a virgin?” he asked. You tried your best to stop crying. You were so afraid. “I’m sure you are not a virgin. So, tell me, why are you so afraid?” you looked at him. You were still crying silently. “Because you’re a criminal” you choked on your words, glaring at him through your watery eyes. Kuroo heaved a loud sigh, running his tongue on the upper inside of his wet cavern. “Seriously?” he scoffed. “Your brother killed so many people with his bare hands and I was there as the witness” Kuroo rolled down his window, signaling his man to come.</p><p>That had you surprised. Bokuto has never told you about it. You absolutely had no idea that your brother once or ever involved in murdering. You couldn’t tell if Kuroo was joking but it still gives you pain inside of your chest. “Take her to her room and prepare dinner for her” Kuroo instructed the man. “The maids will take you to your room” as soon as he said that, the car door on your side was opened by the driver. You could see three to four ladies in their maid costumes standing at the front door, waiting for you. You stared at Kuroo before getting of the car. You were led towards the front door by one of Kuroo’s men; you weren’t sure who is who anymore. They are all just looking the same to you.</p><p>Kuroo watched you getting into his mansion safely. He picked up his phone, dialing someone. “Yaku. I need the article to be published by tomorrow noon. Sharp at twelve. Do you get me?” he asked. “<em>Yes, sir</em>” the person on the line answered him.</p><p> </p><p>It was past ten, yet you were still wide awake. You got a big room all to yourself. You refused to eat dinner; you totally had no appetite to eat. You sat on the bed, hugging your knees close to your chest. You had no idea what to do. Usually, you would face time your friends around this hour but since you left everything at your house; your laptop and your books, you couldn’t think of something that you could do. Your stomach grumbled. “Tsk. Why must it be now” you whined lowly. You grabbed your phone from the drawer.</p><p>
  <strong>[Text. Hinata Shoyo. 7:13pm]</strong>
</p><p>We’re going to do a study group tonight. You’re joining?</p><p>
  <strong>[Text. Yachi Hitoka. 7:30pm]</strong>
</p><p>Y/N! do you want me to add you to the face time group? Kageyama’s looking for you uwu</p><p>
  <strong>[Text. Kageyama Tobio. 7:45pm]</strong>
</p><p>Hey, grumpy. You’re okay? They told me you’re ignoring their messages.</p><p>You let out a sigh. <em>How should I tell them</em>? That was the thing you had in your mind. You couldn’t think of a way to tell them, your best friends, especially Kageyama. Kageyama and you are not a couple but you both kinda have a crush on each other. You both found yourselves fond of each other even though you fought him most of the time just like Hinata. It took you quite a while to realize how you truly felt for Kageyama and he was the first one to confess yet you both had come to a decision to take time with things and stay as friends until the semester ends. Your stomach roared louder. You were so hungry.</p><p> </p><p>You sneaked out of your room silently. The house light was dimmed and there was no one lingering around the hall. <em>They must have been in their respective rooms by now</em>; that’s what you thought. You walked down the stairs, finding the way towards the kitchen on your own. Kuroo’s mansion is huge and you didn’t get to undergo a house tour yet. You reached for the fridge as soon as you found the kitchen, opening the door slowly. There was a lot of food in it. You peeped inside the fridge to find something edible for you to eat.</p><p>“Stealing my food?” you heard a voice coming from your back. You quickly slammed the fridge door and leaned your back against it. “No, I’m not” you looked at the owner of the voice. It was Kuroo in his emerald green silk pajama. It was a rare moment for you to see him dressed up casually. You used to him in his corporate suit all the goddamn time, so it did weird you out to see him in pajama. “Then what are you doing here?” he crossed his arms, looking down at you cockily. You hate it when he does that. He looked so annoying.</p><p>Your stomach growled again, and you pursed your lips in embarrassment. You shouldn’t have refused to eat your dinner earlier, but you were just being rebellious. “They told me you skipped dinner. Is that why you’re here at this hour?” he asked. To you, every time he speaks, he would sound like he’s picking up a fight with you, and that stresses you out. Everything about Kuroo Tetsurou annoys you. You heaved and rolled your eyes as a sign of surrender. “I’m hungry” you crossed your arms, your back was still latched against the door of the fridge. “Then why did you skip dinner?” he quirked an eyebrow. “Look, if you’re starting up a fight then I’d like to tell you that I’m not in the mood for it” you turned your head to look away. He really tried to get on your nerves.</p><p>“I’ll ask the maid to cook something for you” he sighed. You grabbed his arm to stop him. “No. It’s fine. Let’s just order something” you nodded your head. Kuroo looked at his biceps with your tiny hands wrapped around them. You looked at where your hands were landed, quickly pulled them away from grabbing him. You cleared your throat. “Pizza! Let’s order that” you made your way towards the kitchen bar and sat on one of the stools. You patted the stool next to you, gesturing Kuroo to come and join you. He made his way and settled down on the stool. “Come, let’s order” you said while looking at him. He raised an eyebrow as he was confused. “What? Make the call!” you expressed but Kuroo wasn’t being helpful. You heaved once again. “You have your phone with you right now?” you asked. Kuroo replied to you with just a hum. “Then make a call” you knitted your eyebrows together. You weren’t sure if he actually knows how to order food or even how to make a call. “I’m not going to make any calls. My assistant usually does that for me” he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“But I’m not your assistant” you turned yourself facing him with your arms crossed. “Then I’m going to call for my assistant to order you food” he pulled his phone out from his night pants’ pocket. “No. Let them rest. It’s you who’s going to make the call” each of the corners of your lips curved up into a smile. Kuroo looked at you, eyes squinted. “Oh my God” he sighed. Kuroo’s finger tapped on his phone screen, dialing the number of the pizza store you found on the internet.</p><p>“<em>Hello! Welcome to Tokyo Pizza. How can I help you?</em>” Kuroo looked at me. He handed you his phone, but you shook your head no. He gave you confused look. He didn’t know what to say next. You straighten your back on the stool, mouthing the food you wanted. “Pizza. Six slices. Pepperoni” Kuroo followed each of the words you said. You pursed your lips, trying not to laugh. Kuroo definitely sounded like a robot, a machine! “<em>Ugh- A.. Alright. Anything else, sir?</em>” the woman stuttered. Of course, she would. <em>If I were her, I would die from laughing</em>, you thought. You continued to mouth your next order. “Chicken wings. Two sets. Two colas. Another six slices of pizza. Cheese” Kuroo tried to catch up with you. “With cheese topping” he cleared his throat. “<em>A.. Alright. Anything else?</em>” she asked again. Kuroo replied to her with a no before proceeding with the details of his house’s address.</p><p>Kuroo placed his phone down on the kitchen bar once he’s done with ordering. “You’re really bad in phone calls. Have you ever tried calling for food deliveries?” you rested your chin on your left palm, with your elbow supported on the countertop. “No” he answered you shortly. “No wonder” you hummed. “Anyways, why are you still up?” you asked, eyes looking up at the spiked black-haired guy sitting next to you. “I’m not sleepy yet” he rested his arms on the countertop. You observed his body language. You’re not an expert in reading people’s body language but you know that Kuroo was feeling awkward. “Also, you’re quite a big eater” his eyes scanned you from head to toe. “Right, I am. I’m going to use all your money for my food” you rolled your eyes. “What a pain in the ass” he shook his head. You’ve lost count on how many times he has sighed. “I heard that” you grunted.</p><p>You looked at him again. Kuroo did the same, looking you from the corner in his eyes. The awkwardness in his started to build up because of it. “How are you so rich?” that was random. You don’t even know why you asked him that. “Because I do business” he replied. “But your businesses are illegal. They’re crimes” you knitted your eyebrows, emphasizing the <em>bad </em>business he’s running. “I don’t care. As long as it gives me money, then I’ll go for it” he clasped his hands together. “Try living a <em>healthier</em> life” you said. “It wasn’t me who ordered pizza and chickens” he quirked an eyebrow. You shook your head, eyes-rolling. You know Kuroo was playing dumb. He knows what you meant but he chose to play dumb on it. Alright.</p><p> </p><p>Ding.</p><p>“I’ll go get the food” you jumped off from the stool you were seated on, jogging towards the front door. You opened the big door and took the food from the delivery guy. “Here’s your bill, miss” he handed you the receipt. You turned your head towards Kuroo, “Payment please” you flashed an innocent grin. “What a troublesome” he sighed, getting off the stool and headed towards the front door. Kuroo handed his phone at the delivery guy to settle the bill of your food. You kicked the door to close it, making a loud bam. Kuroo looked at you with a scowl. “What? My hands are occupied” you rolled your eyes. “Sure” he was about to leave until you stopped him. “Where’s… the movie room?” you asked, head tilted to the side. “Upstairs. It’s in my study room” he said. “Can you show me?” looked up at him. “You’ll be eating in your room. I need to check on some documents in that room” you jut out the bottom layer of your lip, giving that <em>oh no</em> look at him.</p><p>“Oh my God” he mumbled.</p><p>Kuroo massaged his head. He couldn’t focus and concentrate on his paper works and it’s because of you binging on some English horror movies. Not only that, but you also had the food all to yourself. “No!” you screamed when the ghost came up on the theatre screen. You almost threw your food because of the jump scare. Kuroo tsked, resting his back on his chair, and threw his pen on his work desk. He gave up. “It’s almost midnight. Can you go back to your room?” he asked, half shouting since the volume was quite loud. “Y/N!” he called you, but you didn’t respond. You heard him but you chose to ignore him. Kuroo gets up from his seat, walking towards you who were busy eating your pizza and chicken wings. Kuroo took the remote and turned off the screen. “Hey! Why did you do that?” you furrowed your eyebrows, head moving up at him. “It’s almost midnight. Go back to your room” he ordered. “But I want to watch it still” you glared at him in disbelief. “I said that you will be going back to your room” he groaned. “No” you grabbed the remote from him, turning on the screen again.</p><p>Kuroo looked at the projector that connects the movie to the screen, he then tossed it on the floor, resulting the screen to lose connection. You looked at Kuroo, “What is your problem?” you yelled. He cupped your cheeks with one hand, his eyes giving an angry look. “I said… go back to your room” he growled. Your hands started to tremble. Kuroo suddenly looked like a whole different person. “Do you hear me?” he asked. You swallowed yourself, struggling yourself to give him a nod. “Good girl” he released you from his grip. “You may leave now” he walked back to his desk, sitting on the chair. You shot a glare at him before packing all your food back into the paper bag. You grabbed them and quickly walked out from his study room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Y/N! Is it true?” Hinata asked you once you settled yourself down at your place. Yachi came, standing beside Hinata. “Tell us!” she clasped her hands. You looked confused. You had no idea what they were talking about. “What are you talking about?” you looked up and them, your forehead wrinkled. Hinata handed his phone, it was an article shown on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BREAKING: NEKOMA CORP.’S CEO KUROO TETSUROU ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT WITH FUKURODANI EMPIRE’S HEIR, BOKUTO Y/N.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo Tetsurou, 24; the CEO of Nekoma Corporation announces his engagement with Fukurodani Empire’s heir, Bokuto Y/N. Bokuto Y/N is also the biological sister of Bokuto Koutarou, the current CEO of Fukurodani Empire. According to Kuroo Tetsurou, this engagement marks as the association of Nekoma Corporation and Fukurodani Empire, making Bokuto Koutarou as his business partner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The engagement will be in three days. We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate the future couple. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You quickly turned your head behind, where Kageyama was seated at. He gets up from his seat and left the classroom. You wasted no time and chased him. “Kageyama” you grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away. “Is that true?” he asked, looking into your eyes. “I can explain” you stared into his eyes. Your hands were trembling from the nervousness in you. “I thought we have something in common” he furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you fooling around, y/n?” he asked. You shook your head and held his hands. “No, I’m not. I genuinely like you, but this is just complicated, Kageyama. It’s business. My family’s business” you bowed your head. You felt guilty for not telling him earlier. More like, you don’t know how to. Of course, he would be upset about this but you yourself are powerless. You couldn’t do anything about it. “Business? Can’t you call it off?” he held your hands tighter. “I wished I could but my brother, he signed the contract. He sold me. I have the intention to tell you, but I just don’t know how. It just happened yesterday” you tried to convince him. You feared of losing Kageyama, as a friend and also as someone you like. “Do you want me to talk to your brother? Or your soon-to-be fiancé?” you quickly shook your head. You know that it will just make things worse. Kageyama isn’t scared of anyone but you don’t want him to deal with Kuroo. You know Kuroo too well and he might harm Kageyama and that’s the last thing that you want it to happen. “He’s not a person who you can just talk. You don’t know him” it was a warning but Kageyama was being stubborn. “I’ll talk to him. I’ll let him know that you’re mine and I’m yours” Kageyama touched your cheek, caressing it softly. You shook your head again, leaning against his touch. “You can’t just do that” you sighed.</p><p>Kageyama pulled his hands away from you. “Is it because he’s rich?” you swallowed yourself, shaking your head. “No. It’s not because of that. Kageyama, trust me” you cupped his cheeks. “I’m willing to show you that my feeling for you is real and genuine. I like you for who you are” you stared into his eyes. “Then show me”.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and you ditched the class that noon. You asked him to bring you to his apartment instead. You know what you’re about to do. You aren’t a virgin, but it’s been a while since you sleep with someone. The last time you slept was when you attended your friend’s party. It was just a one drunken night. You couldn’t even remember the guy. Your feeling for Kageyama was real and it’s nothing but sincere. Kageyama didn’t come from a rich family and you don’t mind that. You like him for who he is. He will always be there for you and that’s how you found yourself attached to him.</p><p>You cupped Kageyama’s cheeks as soon as he closed the door behind him. You pulled him and placed your lips against his. It was your first time kissing Kageyama and that had him shocked. His body froze, his mind empty, he doesn’t know how he should react to it. You pulled him down by his collar and you deepened the kiss. You took his arms and put them around your waist. It took Kageyama quite a while to process the situation. He slowly shut his eyes closed and kissed you back. The room was pretty dark as the light was off. You pulled Kageyama with you, walking back towards his bed. The kiss was sort of a sloppy one, but you didn’t mind that. You broke the kiss to meet his blueberry eyes. The look in your eyes, it showed him that you want him. “Kageyama…” you mewled softly while your hands ran on his chest.</p><p>Your fingers found his collar button and slowly you unbuttoned it. He looked down at you with his hand caressing your cheek. He cleared his throat, “You’re sure?” he asked. He looked into your eyes, admiring your beauty. You leaned into his touch, smooching his palm. You nodded your head slightly, “Hm. I’m sure” you said.</p><p> </p><p>You ran your fingers through his soft locks as he hovered on you. You could feel your body sweating and that grosses you out. Kageyama leaned on you closer, his hip bucked up and you flinched. You gripped on his hair, emitting a soft whimper. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked between his gasps. You locked your eyes on his. It did give you pain but you didn’t want him to stop. Your lips curved into a smile and you shook your head weakly. “No. I want you to keep going” you said before your lips met Kageyama’s once again.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled Kageyama out from his apartment. He interlaced his fingers with yours, holding you tightly. “Why should we get back to the campus if we already skipped classes?” Kageyama looked at you, giving a confused look. “My driver will be there to pick me up. That’s why we need to get before they come” you pulled him, giving a soft peck on his lips. Kageyama reacted to your kiss and he kissed you deeper. “Your neighbors will see us” you gave a light peck once again before pulling him with you. It was your happy day; you get to spend the day with Kageyama but you were too careless. A guy in a black suit and black shades rolled up the window of the car he was in. “She’s here, sir”.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened as you see the familiar car stopped in front of the main entrance of your campus. There were people crowding the place, some of them had their phones in their hands. The window of the backseat was rolled down fully, and you could see Kuroo waiting in it. He caught the figure of yours before his eyes moved down at entangled hands. His man held the exterior door handler, opening it for Kuroo to get off. He then lights up his cigarette, inhaling it before blowing the smoke into the air. You could read his face. He was pissed but you weren’t sure why. You let go of Kageyama’s hand immediately, clearing your throat after. “Kageyama, you should head home. Now” you muttered. “What’s wrong?” he caught you panicking, and he was curious. “Just go home” you ordered, giving a sharp glare at him. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow” Kageyama left.</p><p>You stepped forward, making your way towards Kuroo who was waiting for you. You could see Hinata and Yachi standing at the side, “Y/N…” they called your name softly. “Get into the car” it was clearly a command from Kuroo and you don’t want to risk anything. You could feel that he wasn’t in the mood, so you had no choice but to listen to him. The driver opened the door, and you quickly get yourself into the car. Kuroo followed you after. The black Range Rover then drove out from the campus’ compound. Kuroo didn’t say anything. He was just smoking his cig with his face looking out of the window. You also didn’t dare to start a conversation. He did intimidate you and you can’t lie that you feared him. Kuroo Tetsurou in his suit and casual attire are two different persons. You have no balls to mess with the one in the suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama Tobio?” Kageyama turned his head. There were two men standing behind him. “Yes?” he answered them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The car stopped. Kuroo flicked the second, probably the third cigarette he had. “Wait for me in my office room. The maid will show you where it is”, he cleared his throat. “I want to rest. I’m going to my room instead” you grabbed your bag. “I don’t need to repeat myself… right?” Kuroo turned his head at you, giving you the most frightening glare, you’ve ever seen. You could see his eyes were shaking in anger and that had your heart start racing. You swallowed yourself. “Answer me” he yelled. Your body jolted at his scream. You clenched your fists as your hands couldn’t stop from shaking. “Y… Yes”, you looked at him before getting off from the car. Kuroo pulled his phone out from his pocket. “Do you get the boy, Fukunaga?” Kuroo gets off from the car as well once the drive opened his door. “<em>Yes sir. We have him now</em>” the guy on the other line answered him. “Release him only if I said so. Is that clear?” Kuroo entered the mansion, heading towards his office room. “<em>Noted sir</em>”.</p><p>You were there sitting across the empty seat that you believed it belongs to Kuroo. You held your hands together; your heart couldn’t beat at the normal speed and you felt so nervous and scared at the same time. Kuroo entered the room and you heard him locking the door. He approached you, leaning his ass at the edge of his work desk. He crossed his arms, looking down at you. “Who was him?” his question was simple, but you couldn’t answer him immediately. You were still shaking. You were scared. “I don’t need to wait for an…” Kuroo’s eyes caught something on you. His hand unbuttoned the first button of your shirt. “Kuroo, no” you tried to stop him, but he wrapped his fingers around your neck. He was choking you. “I don’t take orders from you” he grunted. You held his hands, begging him to release you. You felt suffocated from his strong grip.</p><p>He released you and moved your shirt from covering your collarbone. A hickey.</p><p>Kuroo tsked, licking his bottom lip before letting out a loud sigh. “Seems like you get yourself a good fuck today” he traced the purple-reddish mark on you with his fingertips. Your body flinched at his touch, giving you a sensational feeling inside of your stomach. You hate to admit it, but you like how his fingers touch your skin. You looked up to meet Kuroo’s eyes, “He’s someone I like, Kuroo” you braved yourself to confess. His fingers stopped moving, eyes moving down to lock on yours.</p><p>Kuroo stared at you before hitting your left cheek with his right hand, resulting your head to swing facing your right. It was a hard hit and that startled you. You tried to catch your breath from the hard hit, your body shivered even worse. You felt your skin burning from the sting. It was very painful. Kuroo then buried his fingers in your hair, clasping it hard. He lowered his head to meet yours. You bit your bottom lip, trying to control from screaming. You felt nothing but pain; from the slap and also the hair pulling. “I own you, y/n. You can’t just say that to me” he stared into your eyes, gripping harder on your hair. “You can’t be owned by someone else. I don’t give a fuck if you like them or not. You’re mine and will always be mine. I’ve been nice enough for not fucking you so keep that pussy of yours away from other guys. Unless if you want to see them getting killed in front of you” his voice was shaky. Kuroo was mad and that feared you more. You wanted him to stop at an instance. You wanted to escape.</p><p>“Do you understand?” he growled. You swallowed yourself. You could feel your eyes started to get watery. “But we’re… just based on… contract” you choked on your words. You know you were scared but you still need to fight. You couldn’t let yourself be his pet. You have feelings after all. Kuroo titled his head. “You’re right, we are” he whispered. His hand released your hair only to choke you again, harder this time. You coughed, trying your best to catch your breath and at the same time begging him to let you go. “You worth a company. You saw it yourself how you were being sold to me so you’re in my hand, y/n. Be a good girl and just listen to me if you don’t want to make things worse” he groaned. “What if I refuse?” that was a bold move of yours. Kuroo let go of your neck, laughing after.</p><p>“You’re challenging me, y/n. You’re really a hard one to deal” he reached for a remote on the table, turning on the LCD tv hanging on the wall. “See it yourself” he said. You lifted your head to look at the tv. You could see Kageyama being tied up. His face was ruined and there were also bloodstains on his face and his shirt. That shirt. <em>They got him right after he left</em>, that’s what you thought. Kageyama was beaten by a guy on his back with a bat. He spurted blood out from his mouth. He was panting, lying helplessly on the floor. You widened your eyes. You couldn’t believe you’re witnessing him being tortured by Kuroo’s men. “Kuroo, please. Let him go” you looked up at Kuroo. Your hands clenched on your jeans. Your body was shaking badly. The guy with the bat hit Kageyama again. You could hear him screaming in pain. “Kuroo…” you reached his hand, holding it tightly. Kuroo turned his head in your direction.</p><p>“Are you still going to meet him after this?” he asked. You couldn’t answer him. Of course, you want to keep seeing Kageyama but you know that he won’t let him free. You know how demonic Kuroo could be. He might as well kill him. Your tears rolled down your cheek. “Please…” you pleaded. “Make a deal with me, y/n. I forbid you to meet him or I will kill him myself” his hand caressed your cheek softly. “It wasn’t that hard, right?” he quirked an eyebrow. You were still looking at him and you could still hear Kageyama getting beaten up. You couldn’t give an answer. You were blank and confused. You were empty-minded. “Time’s moving, princess. You might see him die before you could even save him” the pad of Kuroo’s thumb rubbed your cheekbone.</p><p>“Y/N…” you heard Kageyama calling your name under his breath. You cried quietly and your hands were still trembling. <em>Think of something</em>, you screamed at yourself inside your head. You swallowed yourself before locking your eyes with Kuroo’s once again. “I will stop seeing him. I promise” you choked on your own words. “I can’t hear you” he smirked. You took a deep breath. “I will stop seeing Kageyama. I promise” you yelled. “Fukunaga, stop!” Kuroo said, his hand was still caressing your cheek. “Good girl” he smiled. “Let him go” you looked down at your shaky hands and sighed. “Make sure he’s home alive” Kuroo instructed his man.</p><p>Your tears stains started to dry. You were still staring at your hands blankly. You couldn’t process the thing that you just witnessed. How can you have yourself involved in this situation? First, the marriage. Second, you had Kageyama almost die because of you. Kuroo placed his hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair gently. “You can go back to your room now” he gets up from leaning against the desk, walking towards his chair sat down. You glanced at the tv and you saw Kageyama being pulled up and dragged away. “You still have anything?” Kuroo asked while his hand opened the binder file, scanning through the documents in it, one by one. You shook your head, getting up from your seat, and walked towards the door. “Y/N” he called you. You turned your head sideways, looking at Kuroo from the corner of your eyes. “Bokuto’s right. You’re a pain in the ass” you clenched your teeth. “But if it’s me who needs to disciple you, then I’ll do it” he glanced up at you, giving a smug look. “You may leave my office”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled in shock once he saw Kageyama entering the class with bruises on his face. He had a bandage wrapped around his forearm as well. “What happened to you?” Yachi asked as they approach his desk. “Nothing” he faked a smile. Kageyama glanced at you who was seated not far from his place. “You looked horrible. Worse than you already are” Hinata attempted a joke with the intention to cheer him up. “What are you saying, dummy?” Kageyama glared up at the orange-haired boy. “I was just joking!” Hinata whined.</p><p>You could hear them conversing. You wanted to join your friends, but you know you can’t be near to Kageyama. You let out a sigh, placing your head on your desk. Kageyama knocked on your desk, waking you up from your eyes rest. “I need to talk to you” he nodded his head before walking out of the classroom. You rise from your seat, taking your steps after him.</p><p>“I’m thinking of dropping out of college next week” you looked at Kageyama’s ocean eyes. Seeing his saying that shattered your heart. You wanted to stop him, but you were powerless. “I think it’s the best for both of us if we stay distant. I know it will be hard if I’m here. That is why I’m planning to drop out” he smiled. You tried your best not to shed tears. You don’t want to see him go. You wanted him to always be there for you, to be in front of you. You at least wanted to see him. “Y/N, this will be our last talk. And I would like to say that…” he sighed. “Yesterday will always be a memorable day for me. I get to witness and learn about you but too bad, we’re just not meant for each other” he cleared his throat. You know it that Kageyama had his hard time expressing his words. You know his last sentence meant the opposite. “Thank you for all the good times. I really care about you and I really like you but…” he choked at his own words.</p><p>“I understand” you murmured. You looked down on the floor. Your hands started to shake, and you could feel yourself getting anxious. You’re about to see Kageyama walk away from you. “Your feeling is mutual, Tobio. I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I’m, myself is stuck in such situation. I had no idea they would get you that early” your tears dropped. You felt guilty. You felt embarrassed to even look up at him. He touched your head, ruffling your hair slowly. “It’s okay. It happened anyways but I’m thankful to you. You saved my life by deciding. You did the right thing. Thank you” he smiled at you. It was a mix of sad and genuine. Kageyama felt grateful that you were his life’s savior but the fact that he will be away from you broke him inside.</p><p> </p><p>You knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in” Kuroo responded. Your hand twisted the door handle, opening the door. You could see Kuroo sitting at his work desk with documents and files filling up space on his desk. “What brings you here?” he asked as soon as you close the door. “I need to… talk about something… with you” you stuttered. He let out a sigh, releasing his pen from his grip. He moved his head up to look at you. “Have a seat” he offered the empty seat across him.</p><p>You stepped forward and settled down on the seat. You held your hands together, swallowing yourself. Kuroo rested his arms on the armrests, waiting for you to speak. You tried to think of a good sentence, but your mind was empty. You didn’t know how to say it to him. “I still have documents to go through. If you’re planning to stay silent, then you may go” he uttered. You looked up at him, your hands clenched on your skirt.</p><p>“I want to drop out of college and do home-schooling instead” you spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the engagement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: masturbation, mention of drugs and prostitution, sexual content, violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Home-schooling?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. “You’re in college, y/n. There’s no such thing as home-schooling for a college student like you” Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off you. He was right. You, yourself have never heard of home-schooling for a college student but you also insisted on dropping out. You looked up at him, swallowing yourself. “Well, maybe we can find someone who can teach me about business. I don’t mind how I will be tutored, as long as I get to drop out of college” you smiled at him. You were desperate honestly. You wanted Kageyama to stay instead, and you were willing to sacrifice college for him. “Is it because of him?” his question got you. You gulped, shaking your head slowly. You held his hand, and your thumb caressed his knuckle. “I just… hate classes” you nodded your head. You were lying obviously. It was because of Kageyama, who else?</p>
<p>Kuroo tsked and chuckled. “You want to drop out of college because you want to save him, am I right?” Kuroo tilted his head sideways, shooting you a smirk. He got you. You could not answer him. He really got you. You swallowed yourself, holding his hand tighter. “Isn’t it better? I could guarantee you that I’m away from him if I drop out” the look in your eyes you were giving him, it was desperation. You just wanted to save Kageyama. You don’t want to see him getting beaten up like that ever again. Kuroo gets up from his seat, walking across the side of his desk, and approached you. He leaned his bum against the edge of the table, his front facing you.</p>
<p>You brought your hands to your lap, clenching into fists. Head bowed; you didn’t dare to make an eye-contact with him. Kuroo held your chin and pulled your head up to meet his eyes. “Did I scare you yesterday?” he asked. <em>Of course, you did! You satan</em>; that was the thing you said in mind. “Just be honest, I won’t be mad at you” he rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “Mhm” you hummed. Kuroo trailed his hand up to caress your cheek. “That’s why when I told you to listen, then you have to do as I said. You get it?” his voice was soft. You couldn’t believe it’s the same Kuroo who hit and choked you yesterday. The Kuroo you were seeing now is a different person. You could tell that.</p>
<p>“Did I hit you too hard?” his hand moved to caress your left cheek with the back of his hand. His knuckle touched your face, moving in a circular motion. You couldn’t lie. You like how he touches your cheek, how his hand moved on your skin. He was being gentle, and you would say you prefer this version of Kuroo Tetsurou instead of the one you faced yesterday. “Y/N, when I ask you a question, then your job is to answer me. Do I need to teach you a lesson for that?” you could see the look in his started to change. He was getting irritated at the mute you. You swallowed yourself and nodded your head. “You did. My cheek was so red this morning” you complained. You tried to be soft at him because you wanted him to be one to you. You don’t want to deal with the <em>satan </em>version of him. You were still traumatized.</p>
<p>The corner of his lips curved up forming a side smile. His hand continued caressing your cheek gently. You like it, that’s the fact. “I like it when you talk to me like this. It’d be better if you keep this attitude for me” he said. His eyes locked on yours. You weren’t sure if that was a mock or a compliment. You didn’t bother to think of it, but your heart felt light and at ease when he said that. “I’ll ask them to handle your drop out and I’ll get you someone who will teach and guide you about Nekoma Corp. then I’ll let you to work at my company as my personal assistant. Only if I think you’re really prepared for it” he pulled his hand to cross his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>You furrowed your eyebrows. “But why?” you asked. <em>How can he think of that?</em> You questioned. You know it yourself what kind of business he’s running, and you hate him because of that. There’s no way for you to be a part of his manpower. You’re not going to work for an <em>illegal </em>business. “I don’t need to answer that. You’ll do as I said. You get it?” his left hand landed on the surface of the table. Your eyes looked at his hand. He owned a pair of big and veiny hands. Definitely hands of a criminal.</p>
<p>You were annoyed at his attitude. He never made effort to listen to you at least for once. You hummed, “Yes” you clenched your hands. Funny how Kuroo Tetsurou changed you into someone who’s opposite to your old self. You used to be more vocal with what you think, a rebel, a hot-headed person, and always stand up for things you think you were right about. But everything has changed once you’re in Kuroo Tetsurou’s hands. You didn’t dare to go against him even though you wanted to. You were too scared. He might hit you, even worse, if you’re going against him again. “Yes master. Say that” you widened your eyes at his words. Kuroo really just instructed you to call him master.</p>
<p>“Say that!” he hit the table hard with his hand. Your body flinched at the hit. “Y… Yes… master” you heaved in defeat. There he goes again. Kuroo touched the top of your head. “Good girl” he ruffled your hair gently. “Now, do you still have things to discuss with me?” he asked. You were confused about what to call him this time, so you just shook your head as a no. “Alright. You can go back to your room now. I need to go to the company. They need me to check few documents there” he stood up from leaning against the table. He reached for his suit jacket hanging around his leather chair. You watched him putting on the suit jacket, his fingers tugging on the button, buttoning it up making the jacket to wrapped perfectly on his upper body, revealing his buff built. You had to admit, you’ve never seen someone so attractive and captivating when they’re putting on their suit jacket. Kuroo was the first one you found hot doing that.</p>
<p>You get up from your seat, grabbing his hand to stop him when he was about to leave the room. “Can I go with you?” you asked. Your hands caressing his once again. Kuroo looked down at your entangled hands before looking up at you. The other hand of his slipped on your cheek. Visiting Nekoma Corp. doesn’t sound like a bad idea though. And besides, you have nothing to do. “No, you can’t” he replied. “Please? I don’t know what to do and I feel bored” you whined, trying to coax him. Kuroo held the back of your head, rubbing gently. “You’ll stay here. You can get the driver if you want to go out shopping or anything. They’ll go with you. I’ll bring you with me next time, I promise” he pulled his hands and walked out of the room, leaving you alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator opened. Kuroo fixed his suit jacket before walking out of the elevator and made his way into Nekoma Corp. “Kuroo” Yaku, his secretary was the first one to approach him. “Get Kenma and Kai in my office” he commanded. “Yes sir” Yaku nodded and left his side to get the guys he mentioned. Kuroo gets into his <em>huge </em>office room and settled himself down on his seat. Yaku, Kenma, and Kai entered his office after him. “I need to hear from the three of you” hands clasped with elbows supporting on the armrests, Kuroo cocked his head up to look at the three standing men. “We have a problem at Lucifer. From what I’ve been informed, there has been a street gangster coming to our place and they are actively involved in the black market within our area. Mad Dog, one of their members recently got jailed up. The cops caught him with cocaine and meth” Yaku handed an envelope to Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kuroo took the sheets out from the envelope. “Seijoh. That’s what people calling them. Seijoh is led by Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime yet they are nowhere to be found around Tokyo. Seems like they’re playing safe. They sent their <em>dogs</em> to deal with their clients instead, and their clients are mostly Lucifer’s regulars. They also got some of our VIPs” Yaku proceeded with his report. “What about the girls?” Kuroo looked up at Yaku with an eyebrow quirked up cockily. “They’re fine for now. None of them took the drugs from Seijoh but still, we need to get rid of them. The cops are now targeting Lucifer. We might get into trouble if we didn’t stop Seijoh. They might as well get the girls before us” he answered. “I thought Yamamoto was assigned to handle Lucifer” Kuroo heaved. “What the fuck did he do? How can he let this to happen?” Kuroo raised his voice. “I’m sorry sir, but Yamamoto was busy handling the Celeste’s clients. Some of them really got onto his nerves lately. Our customers have been really demanding when it comes to the girls, so he was busy dealing with that” Yaku nodded his head as a sign for him to convince his boss.</p>
<p>“Kai?” Kuroo turned his head to the man standing in the middle. “The cargo ship will be at the port by this weekend. Their leader wished to see you in person” the male answered him. “What does Ushijima want from me?” Kuroo tilted his head, his lips curved into a smirk. “I’m not sure about that. That’s what their people said” Kuroo relaxed his back on his seat. He let out a sigh before turning his head towards the last man standing. “Kenma” he murmured. “Our profits are getting higher. So far, for this month, I could say that we’re doing better than last month by 25% yet that doesn’t really give a good impact. We still need another 25% to at least be in a more stabilized position. Most of our profits are from Gedeon. We received lots of VIP clients for the past weeks” Kenma handed his working file to show the charts and data analysis of the business. “How about the debtors? Did they manage to pay back my money?” Kuroo looked up at Kenma. “So far, there’s no problem with the debtors. They’re paying within the deadline” Kenma nodded his head.</p>
<p>Kuroo heaved again before looking back at Yaku. “I don’t care how are you going to do it, but I want you to get the heads of Seijoh, latest by next week. I’m sure Fukunaga knows how to work with it. Are you clear?” the gaze he was giving to Yaku was a serious one. Yaku cleared his throat. “Yes sir” he answered, understood with the instruction. “How about the venue for tomorrow?” Kuroo crossed his leg.</p>
<p>Tomorrow. The engagement day.</p>
<p>“All is set up. The Haibas will be at your mansion early in the morning” Kuroo hummed at the answer given by Yaku. “Alright. You guys may leave now. Also, Yaku. I need you to arrange someone to come to my mansion to guide y/n about Nekoma Corp. I’m planning to make her as my personal assistant once she’s really prepared for it” Kuroo flattened his back against his seat, arms resting on the armrests. “Noted sir” Yaku replied with a nod before taking turns with the others to leave the office.</p>
<p>“By the way, Kuroo” Kenma stopped at the door, head turning to look at Kuroo. “You were the one who got Kageyama, isn’t it?” he asked. Kuroo averted his eyes towards the semi blonde-haired guy. “Why are you asking?” he quirked an eyebrow smugly. “Shoyo, my cousin. He said his friend was beaten up badly and knowing he attends the same college as y/n, so I could tell it was you” Kuroo grabbed his tobacco pipe and light it up. “Anything else?” he exhaled the smoke, eyes moving back to Kenma. He shook his head and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Text. Yachi Hitoka. 6:06pm]</strong>
</p>
<p>You’re seriously dropping out? But why? This is sad :&lt;</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Text. Bokuto Y/N. 6:07pm]</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah, I am. I couldn’t tell you why, so I hope you would understand. It’s for the best.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Text. Yachi Hitoka. 6:08pm]</strong>
</p>
<p>Hm, if you said so. I just hope everything is fine for you. I’m always here for you, y/n! &lt;3</p>
<p>You read the message you received from Yachi. You felt sorry for not telling her the truth, but you know it’d be better if this remains as a secret between you and Kageyama. You let out a sigh, throwing your back on your fluffy bed. You spread your arms, eyes staring at the creamy ceiling. Tomorrow. Your engagement day. You had no idea how it will be; no one came to you to brief you about it either. <em>Am I doing the right thing? </em>You hummed.</p>
<p>Being alone in Kuroo’s mansion did bore you. His mansion is two times bigger than yours but at least you have a piano to play or some other thing that you could do during your free time. You get up from your bed, walking out of your room, and roaming around the mansion. You don’t know where to go so you just walked here and there for a little house tour.</p>
<p>“Do you need anything, madame?” one of the maids came to you when she saw you walking along the hallway. You shook your head. “Nothing, particularly. I just want to walk around” you said. She nodded her head respectfully. “I would like to excuse myself if there’s nothing else. I need to continue doing my work before Sir comes home” she said, her head was still bowing as a sign of respect. “Talking about Kuroo, can you show me his bedroom?” you asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You twisted the door handler, opening the door. You entered Kuroo’s bedroom. His room was a bit bigger than the one they gave you. His room was neat and clean, all racks and stuff were well-organized. You walked towards the chest drawer. You touched the surface, fingertips trailing as you walk to the other section of his room. The room, it smelled Kuroo. The fragrance of Black Orchid from Tom Ford. A sensual cross fragrance of creamy flambe and exotic flowers. A luxurious smell. You like the scent so much. You slide the door, exposing the closet Kuroo owned inside of his room. You approached his wardrobe. He owned countless corporate suits, with ties organized neatly in the glass wardrobe. You approached the other wardrobe where his casual attires were hanging at.</p>
<p>Your eyes caught the red jersey. You tiptoed to reach the jersey, pulling it out from the wardrobe. It looked like an old jersey. It was written number one with his name at the back. You looked at the jersey again, head tilting with a hum. “Let’s see how you will react if you see me in your jersey” your lips stretched into a smirk before you slowly undress yourself from the satin nightgown you were wearing, slipping his jersey on you. The jersey was quite bigger than your size, enough to cover your thighs. You picked up your nightgown, walking back to where his bed was and placed down your nightgown on his bed. “Meet you in the movie room, Tetsurou” you rolled your eyes and walked out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>Kuroo picked up the satin nightgown from his bed. He turned his head to look at the unclosed door of his closet. Kuroo let go of the nightgown, making it to fall back onto his bed gently, and exited his room. He slipped his hands into his trousers’ pants. “Where’s y/n?” he asked one of the maids there. “Madame is in your study room, sir” she answered with her head facing the ceramic floor.</p>
<p>Kuroo entered his study room and saw you sitting on the couch, binging on an English movie. His eyes locked on the red jersey you were wearing. It was his volleyball jersey back when he was in high school. You noticed his presence in the room, yet you ignored him and focused on the movie. Kuroo sat on his chair with his head turned in your direction. “Where did you get that jersey?” he asked. You munched on the chips you get from the kitchen. “From your closet” you answered him brutally.</p>
<p>The movie suddenly showed up a scene where the couple was having their intimate moment. The girl was pulled onto the boy’s lap; his arm was circling her waist. There were no dialogues, only lustful gazes filling the scene from both of the main leads. The movie then continued with the couple kissing each other, savoring the taste of the lips, hands exploring the bodies and soft moans coming out from their mouths. You couldn’t lie. The scene was kind of a turn-on to you. You cleared your throat and hugged yourself to calm down. Your body started to feel hot. The scene was getting spicier and you were trying your best to maintain your cool. And you’re aware of Kuroo staring at you from his seat.</p>
<p>“Come here” he murmured. You straightened your back and swallowed yourself. You slowly get up from the couch and made your way towards Kuroo. Kuroo was just looking at you in just his jersey; you weren’t wearing any pants or shorts except for your panty underneath the jersey. You stood in front of Kuroo, hands together at the front.</p>
<p>His hand moved to touch your waist through the layer and trailed down to your thigh. Your body flinched at his touch. His hand slipped underneath and ran on your bare thigh. You bit on your bottom lip, trying not to emit a moan at his sensual touch. His hand groped the back of your thigh, right under your ass cheek. Your jaw dropped and you clenched your fists. You like it, you can’t deny that. Kuroo flattened his hand on your skin and rubbed the side of your thigh; his hand moved upwards and downwards. You swallowed yourself, catching your breath.</p>
<p>“On your knees” he commanded. You nodded your head quietly before kneeling in front of him. Kuroo’s eyes followed your moving figure. He touched your head, burying his fingers in your hair, and caressed your head gently. “Did I ever said that you’re allowed to be in my room?” he asked. Your heart started to race. You didn’t expect that he would be mad about it. You wanted to tease him. This was so uncalled for. You pursed your lips, not knowing what to reply to him. “Y/N, I’m asking you a question” he rubbed the back of your head. “No… master” you cleared your throat again.</p>
<p>“Then why did you come to my room?” his hand stopped moving, eyes locked on you. You braved yourself to look up at him, your hands touched his knees. “I just…” you swallowed. “I just want to take a look at my fiancé’s room” you trailed your hands up to his thighs. His thighs were muscular, you could feel it through your touch. Kuroo looked down at your hands before looking back at you. “Are you mad?” you looked at him in the eyes with a pleading look on your face. “I’m sorry if that makes you mad” you hummed.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure why you were acting that way but one thing for sure, you were trying to control him from becoming a mad freak. You would do anything to prevent Kuroo from getting mad. You don’t want the monster in him to come out. Kuroo ignored your question and moved his hand down to trail his fingertips against your neck. His touch resulted your body to squirm. Your hands clenched on his trousers when he trailed his finger down to your collarbone and shoulder. You gasped, eyes looking up at him. He wasn’t giving you reactions and that got you feeling a bit confused.</p>
<p>You pressed your thighs together. You could feel your core started to heat up from his touch. You love how he moved his hands on you. It drives you crazy. Kuroo held your cheek, his back bending to lean closer to your face. The tip of his nose touched yours, slowly he brushed it. You rolled your eyes, sighing softly at the contact. You could feel his hot breath against your lips; his lips were so close yet so far from yours. You started to lose your mind; eyes stared at his lips. You wanted to taste his lips, that’s for sure. Kuroo moved his hand down and slipped at the side of your neck. Your breath became louder and your chest pumped faster. Kuroo looked at you, his lips formed a smirk.</p>
<p>He pulled himself, relaxing his back against his leather seat. “Go back to your room” he turned his head away. You looked up at him with a frown. “But…” you were dissatisfied. You thought he would at least kiss you but instead, he left you hanging. What’s worse, you were turned on by his touch. He should have known that. “Do as I said” he groaned. You quickly stand up, glaring at him. “The Haibas will be here tomorrow morning to help you with your make-up and dress” he looked at you. You rolled your eyes and hummed. “Anything else?” you asked, giving him an unpleasing attitude. You were mad, obviously and you wanted to show him that. Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head. “You may leave” he muttered. You glared at him again, sighing after. “I hate you” you growled before leading yourself out from his study room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leaned against the door once you closed it. Your body was still feeling hot from his touch. You were still turned on and sexually frustrated. You ran your fingers through your hair, emitting a loud groan. “Fuck you, Kuroo Tetsurou” you walked towards your bed, sitting at the edge of it. Your heart was still racing. You couldn’t calm down; you need to finish it off. You looked at the soft pillow. “I can’t believe this shit” you climbed onto your bed, folding the pillow before placing it between your thighs. You straightened your back, one of your arms propped at the back, the other one holding the soft cushion under you.</p>
<p>You began to grind yourself against the edge of the pillow. Your jaw dropped; head was thrown to the back. You fastened the movement of your hip, causing you to let out whimpers. You rolled your eyes to the back of the skull, your mind started to picture Kuroo being under you. The pillow you were on turned into his lap in your own vision. You could see his reaction as you ride his lap, his voice groaning against your ear. Your back arched and you moaned louder. You could feel the corner of the pillow brushing against your core through the layer of your panty. “Ah…” you whined.</p>
<p>You adjusted the pillow before continue moving on it. “N..gh…” you bit on your bottom lip, eyes shutting down at the pleasure. You could feel your nipples started to grow hard underneath his jersey. You tugged at the hem of his jersey, pulling up over your breasts, revealing your bare tits. You bit the hem of his jersey while your hand started to pleasure your own boob. You brushed your erected nipple with your thumb, pinching and pulling it with your fingers. You were so aroused. Your hip then started to move in a circular motion. The other hand of yours slipped down inside your panty. You rubbed your labia in slow motion. “Ahh…” you cried out. You rocked your hip faster, bouncing against the pillow. “Fuck!” you whined. You rubbed yourself paster, parting your wet folds with your fingers, and rubbed your clitoris. “Ahh… Kuroo…” you moaned. You still have Kuroo in your mind, your vision was still showing him under you, and it was his cock you were riding. You were so horny of him.</p>
<p>You pushed a digit into your dripping cunt, adjusting yourself before you shoved another two digits inside of you. You gasped, “Fuck…” you sighed. You began to thrust your fingers in and out fast. You were impatient. “Ah… N..gh..h..” you hissed, your hip moved following the rhythm of your fingers. You threw your head back, eyes looking up at the ceiling through the blurry vision. You licked your dry lips, and you could feel yourself reaching your orgasm. You fastened your movement and rubbed your nipple harder. “Kuroo…” you moaned his name again.</p>
<p>You shoved your fingers deeper, hitting your cervix with your fingertips. “Ah… Fuck, Kuroo” you mewled out loud. You didn’t care about your surrounding any longer. You just wanted to finish yourself off. You bounced harder for a few times before releasing against the layer of your panty. “A..h…ng..h…” you squeaked and your body squirmed. You looked down, pulling your fingers out of you, and let go of the jersey you were biting on. Your fingers were coated with your slimy hot liquid. You came a lot. You took a deep breath and sighed. “This is so stupid” you groaned.</p>
<p>You didn’t realize, but Kuroo was watching you jerking off to your pillow. He slowly closed the door of your room back and slipped his hand into his pocket. He swiped his tongue, wetting the bottom layer of his lips before heaving a sigh and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo!” Alisa grinned widely and walked towards Kuroo, giving him a hug after. “Welcome, Alisa” the black-haired man greeted the lady back while his hand rubbed her on her back. “It’s been a while, Kuroo” a man with blonde hair came after the lady. “Good to see you again, Lev” Kuroo and that he called as Lev shook hands as a sign of their greeting. “How’s Milan?” Kuroo asked, shifting his eyes to Alisa and back to Lev. “We rocked it. The competition was quite a tough one, but Haiba’s Artistry won the best design for this year” Alisa expressed. You could hear the excitement in her. “Congratulations. Haiba’s Artistry deserves such an award. No doubt” Kuroo’s lips stretched into a smile. You looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. You’ve never <em>really </em>seen him smiling, that’s absolutely a new thing for you. The three of them started chatting among themselves and you couldn’t help but to feel left out. “Ahem…” you cleared your throat, making Kuroo to glance at you.</p>
<p>“Is this y/n?!” Alisa held your cheeks, making your lips puckered out. “Kuroo, she’s beautiful even without make-up” she squished your cheeks playfully. <em>What’s with this one, oh my God? </em>You whined at the odd behavior of this lady named Alisa. “She still needs to look good for the conference” Kuroo crossed his arms, scanning you from head to toe. “Watch your words, Kuroo. I’ll turn her into the one where you couldn’t take your eyes off her” Alisa formed a smirk, provoking the rooster head. <em>Yeah, his hair did remind me of a rooster</em>. You tsked.</p>
<p>“Alright, shall we get started?” Lev cut in, tilting his head. “I brought you a few tuxedos and suits for you. You can choose on your own” the male clasped his hands. He owned long, beautiful, and skinny fingers. Somehow you felt jealous about it. Well, to be compared with yours, yours look like sausages! “Alright, let’s see about it later” Kuroo slipped a hand inside his pocket. “Okay. Time’s moving. Kuroo, I’m bringing your girl upstairs to get her ready for your big day” Alisa grinned, her hands on both of your shoulders. <em>Your girl? </em>You glanced up at Kuroo. He wasn’t giving you any reactions. “And you’ll be with me” Lev patted Kuroo’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your hair is so soft, y/n. You surely care about your hair” Alisa tied your hair up into a hair bun. She peeped to look at your bare face. “Absolutely Kuroo’s type” she chuckled before taking the spray-looking bottle which you believed it was a moisturizer. You aren’t an expert in make-up, but you do know the basics, at least. She pumped the bottle before spreading the moist cream all over your face, her fingers tapping on your soft cheeks. “How did you meet Kuroo, y/n?” Alisa asked, breaking the awkward silence. You cleared your throat, looking up at her. “My brother is a good friend of him” you answered her, short. “I see. I saw the article about your engagement, is it purely for business purposes?” she put on the primer before applying the foundation on your face. You raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” you asked in curiosity. Alisa chuckled and looked at you. “No <em>actual</em> mutual feelings involved?” she smiled. You shook your head, “It’s just some help to save my family’s company, that’s all” you hummed. Alisa cackled again, “I doubt” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is nice. I’ll have this” Kuroo tightened his tie before fixing his vest. The grey suit wrapped perfectly around his manly figure. Lev stared at Kuroo, making the male to furrow his eyebrows. “What is it?” he asked. Lev hummed and tapped his chin with his fingers. “Can I know why did you agree on this marriage? We both know you’re not into a serious relationship, what’s more for a marriage” Lev snickered. “You have nothing to do with it” he growled. “Do you have feelings for her?” Kuroo’s eyes moved up to meet Lev’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were done with your make-up and hair, just the dress left to be put on you. Alisa came back from her luggage with a lace overbust corset. “What is that for?” you looked at the corset she was holding. You know it was a corset, yet you didn’t prefer to wear it because you know how painful it is to have it around your body. “To make your body look curvier” Alisa chuckled and pulled you up from your seat. “I don’t want to wear that. It’s uncomfortable” you shook your head, refusing the idea. “Beauty is pain, honey. It’s just for the conference” she smiled at you, giving an assurance that it’ll be okay. You took a deep breath and hummed, “Fine” you sighed.</p>
<p>Kuroo entered the room where you and Alisa were in. He looked at you getting the corset around your waist; hands on the make-up table to support your body. Kuroo sat on the couch facing you, he crossed his legs and relaxing his arm on the couch. “Take a deep breath and relax yourself” you could feel Alisa hooking up the corset, making your tummy to compress. “I’m going to tighten it a bit, okay?” she asked, head tilting to check on you. You hummed and glanced at Kuroo who was looking at you since he had his bum on the couch. Alisa pulled the lace, tightening the corset on you, and that caused you to gasp. You looked at Kuroo quirking an eyebrow at you. You hate to admit but he looked <em>so </em>good in his grey suit and black tie, with a silver Rolex around his wrist. “Ahh…” you gasped again when Alisa tightened the corset for the last time before knotting it. “Okay done!” she said excitedly.</p>
<p>Alisa turned her head towards Kuroo with a grin plastered on her face. “Can’t stop staring huh? I told you she’s magnificent” you glanced at Kuroo before turning your head towards Alisa. “You’re exaggerating” you said shyly. That was too much of a compliment coming from the beauty expert herself. “I was just saying the truth. Alright, let me get your dress” Alisa tapped your tummy before rushing towards your closet.</p>
<p>You noticed how Kuroo had his eyes on you, and it’s been minutes. He has been staring at you and that gave you an ordinary feeling. It gave you chills down to your spine. You averted your eyes to avoid his gaze, clearing your throat awkwardly. Kuroo was scowling and that weirded you out. Was he mad or pissed? You weren’t sure why he had that expression though. Your mouth suddenly felt dry when Kuroo started to move his eyes, scanning your body from head to toe. You swallowed, hands clenching softly.</p>
<p>“Alright. Here is your dress” Alisa came with a caramel cowl neck satin dress in her hands. “I’m not going to wear that” you shook your head. Kuroo looked at the dress and back to you. “Why not? This is the hot-selling dress in Haiba’s Artistry. You should wear it. This dress is made from premium satin silk. I could guarantee you that you’ll feel comfortable with the material. You will like it” she stretched her lips, flashing a soft smile. “It’s too revealing” you mumbled. Alisa furrowed her eyebrows, giving you a <em>huh </em>expression. “Don’t you remember what you were wearing last night?” Kuroo scoffed, making you and Alisa to look at him at the same time.</p>
<p>“Opps…” Alisa chuckled. She knows what he meant. You widened your eyes, implying that that wasn’t necessary to be talked in front of Alisa. Your cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Come on, put this on” Alisa bats her lashes with a pleading look on her face. You sighed; “Fine” you admit defeat at her persuasion. Alisa helped you put on the dress carefully, making the silk material to wrapped perfectly around you, exposing the hidden curve you owned. Kuroo focused his eyes on how you dress it up. Caramel really looked good on you. You heard Alisa pulling the zip up as the final touch. “There you go. You’re all set” she clasped her hands together, smiling proudly at the outcome of her work. You looked absolutely stunning with her help.</p>
<p>“How does she look?” Alisa uttered the question to the male who was sitting quietly on the couch, making him to break the stare he had on you. “Decent” Kuroo cleared his throat as he gets up from the couch and fixed his tie. “You’re lying” Alisa squinted her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo and you get off from the car and entered the building. You both were led by few people in front of you and were also surrounded by few bodyguards. “Hello Miss y/n, I’m Yaku, the secretary of Nekoma Corp. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person” a man came to your side, greeting you respectfully. “Good to meet you too” you mumbled. You were feeling awkward with everything. You were never surrounded by lots of people and this engagement’s press conference did give you nervousness. You were brought into the waiting room.</p>
<p>Ten minutes before the press conference starts. You saw another two men waiting inside the room. “Kuroo” they both greeted the president of Nekoma Corp. as soon as you and Kuroo entered the room. “How is it going so far?” Kuroo looked at the two men, hands slipped in his pockets. He doesn’t look nervous at all compared to you, you could feel your hands cold and shaking. “The media are here. They’re waiting for you in the hall. The bodyguards will be just outside of the hall, making sure everything is fine just like how we have planned. The flow will be you giving your opening speech then proceed with the purpose of your engagement. The Q&amp;A session will be at the end of the conference. Try to answer their questions as many as you can” the semi blonde-haired guy answered him, briefing him about the rundown of the conference. “Are there any VIPs here?” Kuroo sat down on the couch and crossed his legs.</p>
<p>“No. Only representatives from Fukurodani Empire. Bokuto will be here in a minute” the other man, the taller one responded him. The door then was opened, and you could see a familiar figure entering the waiting room. It was Bokuto. “Speak of the devil” Kuroo scoffed. “Get to your formations and make sure this conference is going just like how we planned. One mistake, then you’ll get what you deserved” Kuroo shot a threatening glare to the three men who you assumed as his <em>men</em> from Nekoma Corp. “Noted sir” they replied in sync before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Bokuto cleared his throat and approached you. He slowly held your cheeks in his hands, looking at your face before curving his lips into a smile. You’ve never seen him smiling so pure like that and that had your heart to miss a beat. You could feel the sadness in his eyes. “You look lovely as always” he nodded his head. The longer you look into his eyes, the sadder you get. You could see how miserable his life is through his eyes. He did this for the sake of FKE. His eyes told you that. “My baby sister is getting engaged. I’m such a proud brother” he caressed your cheeks gently. It was a really rare moment for him to be that soft for you. Bokuto and you aren’t that close but seeing him doing such things at you, showing his brotherly side of him, it touched you.</p>
<p>Kuroo clasped his hands with his arms on his lap. He was just looking at you and Bokuto, not saying anything about it. Bokuto released your cheeks, turning his body in Kuroo’s direction. “Take good care of my sister, Kuroo. I believe that only you could give her happiness” he said with a smile. You quirked an eyebrow, shaking your head to deny his statement. Your only happiness is Kageyama and Kuroo took that away from you. There’s no way a criminal would give you happiness. No way.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, getting up from his seat and inserted his hands into his pockets. “This is purely business, Bokuto. You can’t expect more from me” Kuroo tilted his head sideways, giving a smug look. You rolled your eyes. You expected that. You know it yourself that Kuroo and you are not a match at all and if it’s not because of business, you wouldn’t be engaged to him. Kuroo glanced at you who were standing behind your brother.</p>
<p>“But still, I know that you’re a good man, Kuroo. You will ensure that my sister will always be safe when she’s with you. I could feel it” Kuroo cleared his throat, doesn’t giving him any responses. The door then was knocked, and it was Yaku. “We should go now” he said. Kuroo hummed, reaching for his suit jacket, and put it on him, buttoning it after. Bokuto turned to you and smiled. “Congratulations in advance on your engagement, my baby sister. I will always be here for you and to support you” he kissed your temple. You weren’t sure how to respond to him because this engagement wasn’t the thing you wanted, or more like you never expected this to happen so you could just reply with him a hum.</p>
<p>“Let’s go” Kuroo came to your side, offering his right arm out for you to cling on. You looked up at him before slowly wrapping your hand around his bicep, clinging to him. Kuroo and you walked out from the waiting room and headed towards the main hall.</p>
<p>You could see a crowd with lots of people inside of the hall as soon as you and Kuroo stepped into the main hall. You could see cameras everywhere. You heard the shutter clicks as they took your pictures. Kuroo led you onto the platform stage where there were three empty chairs on it. He pulled out the chair at the right side of the stage, signaling you to take a seat through his gaze. You cleared your throat and sit down. Kuroo settled himself down in the middle and you saw Bokuto getting onto the stage as well, sitting on the left side of Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to the press conference of the engagement between the president of Nekoma Corporation; Kuroo Tetsurou with the heir of Fukurodani Empire; Bokuto Y/N. I am Inuoka Sou, your emcee for today. As the representative of Nekoma Corp., I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the media who are willing to be here, joining us in this important event. We have prepared the press kits which contain the press releases, the fact sheet, and the backgrounders of our company that we will be distributing them later. Please keep yourself comfortable in your seats and keep your questions ready for the Q&amp;A session at the end of the event. Without wasting time, I would like to call for the CEO of Nekoma Corp., Kuroo Tetsurou to give his opening speech. Please give a big hand” you pursed your lips and straightened your back.</p>
<p>Kuroo cleared his throat while fixing his tie. “Hello and welcome everyone. Firstly, as the president of Nekoma Corporation, I would like to thank you for being here, together with the others in this important event” Kuroo glanced at you before looking back at the crowds. “This press conference was made with a purpose for me to announce my engagement with the sister of the president of Fukurodani Empire; Bokuto Koutarou, which is also my best friend” Kuroo turned his head to Bokuto, giving a sneaky smile at him. “This engagement also will be marked as the association between Nekoma Corporation and Fukurodani Empire, which make Nekoma Corp. to take full responsibility on Fukurodani Empire in all aspects. And that means any problems that Fukurodani Empire will encounter will be a part of our problems as well” Kuroo continued with his speech.</p>
<p>You have never seen him in his <em>business </em>or <em>corporate </em>self and that kind of impressed you. You couldn’t help but to keep your eyes on Kuroo when he’s doing the talk. He didn’t stutter at all and he was so cool and calm. Again, he doesn’t look nervous at all. You held your hands together, trying to cool yourself. You couldn’t breathe properly because of the tightness of the corset and also because of the nervousness in you. You bowed your head, lips pursing. You couldn’t even look at the crowds even though the sound of shutter clicks was there, non-stop.</p>
<p>Kuroo placed his right hand down on his thigh while still giving his speech. You didn’t really understand this whole business thing. Your focus was distracted because you couldn’t calm yourself. Kuroo’s hand then moved to hold both of your hands, resulting you moving your head up to look at him. He wasn’t looking back at you and just keep talking but his hand was rubbing yours. He was comforting you. He was trying to help you to calm down.</p>
<p>“And so here, I’d like to officially announce that Fukurodani Empire is now associated with Nekoma Corporation. And as for the engagement between me and Bokuto Y/N, I would like to present her the Christie’s Diamond Necklace worth for $8.14M as my engagement gift to her” you widened your eyes when you heard the cost of your engagement gift from Kuroo. Yaku walked onto the stage with a navy-blue square box in his gloved hands. Kuroo gets up from his seat to open the box, revealing the diamond necklace he mentioned earlier. You could see the media started to stand up to take pictures. You could see the flash everywhere, the sounds of the shutter clicks filling the hall. Kuroo took the necklace out from its case before putting it around your neck. You could feel the weight from its diamonds. You couldn’t believe a necklace worth almost $10M is around your neck.</p>
<p>Kuroo reached for your hand, lifting it up to leave a soft kiss at the back of your palm. You looked up at him. “I would like to have you as my wife, y/n” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at your own reflection in the mirror. It’s been almost five hours since the press conference ended. Your fingers couldn’t stop touching the necklace you had on you. It was beautiful and sparkly.</p>
<p>“<em>I would like to have you as my wife, y/n</em>”.</p>
<p>You couldn’t stop thinking about what Kuroo said to you earlier. Did he really mean that or was it just for the show? If he really meant that, then why you? Out of all people, why did he choose you to be his wife? He actually could pick someone who’s wiser and matured than you to be his bride but then, why did he agree on this whole business deal? That kind of makes you questioned. “Whatever. I’m already engaged anyways” you sighed, shaking off the thoughts out from your head.</p>
<p>Your hand slipped at the back of your body, reaching for the zipper of your dress, and pulled it down. Kuroo entered your room to you struggling with the laces of your corset. You couldn’t see the knots and your tummy felt hurt from it. Kuroo walked to stand behind you, eyes locking on yours through your reflection. You looked at him as well. “Let me help you” he mumbled before undoing the knots.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s hands then moved to touch the side of your waist through the thick layer of your corset, admiring the curve you have. “Are you done?” you asked when you felt his hands shifted to touch your waist. “Just the knot” he leaned to whisper in your ear, making your body to shiver from his hot breath. “Do you like my gift?” he tilted his head, still whispering while he looked at your side view. You turned your head facing him, “Help me with my corset, Kuroo” you sighed. You need to get yourself free from the corset but Kuroo was taking his sweet time.</p>
<p>“I saw you rolling your eyes at me earlier when we were in the waiting room” he groaned. <em>Did I? </em>You knitted your eyebrows, trying to recall if you actually did that. You weren’t even conscious about your reactions. “Your attitude will always irk me” Kuroo pulled the lace, tightening the corset on you even more and that made you to let out a loud gasp. He leaned in to kiss your neck, causing you to throw your head back. “Mhm..h…” you whimpered as you close your eyes. Kuroo kissed up to your ear. He looked at you in the mirror again. “I saw what you did in your room last night” he whispered.</p>
<p>You opened your eyes to look up at him. That got you. Did he try to tell you that he saw you masturbating to a pillow? And you actually moaned his name? “What you mean?” you furrowed your eyebrows, playing innocent at his statement. You could feel Kuroo moving his hand up to the upper side of your breasts, rubbing his hand on it. You let out a soft mewl. You were aware of what he was doing but you couldn’t stop him. You like how he touched you. “Quit the innocent act. You don’t have to moan my name that loud, you know” he stretched his lips, smirking at you. Kuroo kept kissing your neck while his hand massaging one of your boobs. You were aroused, you couldn’t stop whimpering from his touch. You lifted your hand to touch his neck behind you, rubbing it gently. “You get turned on easily” he mumbled against your skin.</p>
<p>His hands started to work on your corset, loosening the lace and you could finally get to catch your breath. He pulled the corset out from your dress, tossing it to the floor. Kuroo leaned in to kiss your exposed back. You hummed, the other hand of yours gripping the edge of your make-up table. His fingers slowly pulled down the spaghetti straps of your dress over your shoulders. Kuroo groped your boobs, and he brushed your nipples through the satin layer with his thumbs. “Ahh..” your breath became heavier. You were turned on. You wanted more.</p>
<p>You turned your body facing him, your back leaning against the table. Arms wrapped around his neck, you looked at him in the eyes. He quirked an eyebrow, “What is it?” he asked. You played with his hair at the back of his nape. “Kuroo please…” you whined. You couldn’t take it any longer. You longed for his touch and you wanted him. “Beg for it” he said. Your eyes moved down to look at his lips, your hands reaching his tie and started to loosen it. You unbuttoned his collar while locking your eyes back with his. You pulled his tie in slow motion, provoking him with your flirt. He looked down at you reactionless. You tiptoed to give a kiss on his lips before pulling away. “Please… master” you whispered.</p>
<p>Kuroo cracked his neck, raising an eyebrow arrogantly at you. He lifted you up by your thighs, making you to sit on your make-up table. “I couldn’t hear you” he leaned closer to your face. You could smell his perfume. You looked into his eyes lustfully. You craved for his touch. He tortured you enough and you would do anything to have him being on top of you tonight. You cupped his cheeks and leaned in to kiss his lips again. It wasn’t a long one, yet it was a tease for him. It was a hint for him that you wanted him. “Please do me, master. As rough as you want. I’m all yours” you teasingly lapped your wet muscle on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s lips curved up into a nasty smirk. “Just because I touched you, you turned into someone who’s very vocal huh?” he slammed your back against the mirror, one hand of his wrapped around your neck. “I didn’t know you can get this filthy” his degradation burnt your insides, resulting you pressing your thighs together. Your core felt so hot because of the humiliation he gave. Kuroo glanced down at your moving legs, he scoffed. You looked at him with your doe eyes, implying that you were really in the mood for it. “Never judge a book by its cover, they said” you smooched his hand which was still wrapped around your neck, giving a bold and cocky smile at him. You were obviously provoking him, and you were right, he was provoked and bothered by your boldness. From the expression he had on his smug face, you can tell he wasn’t impressed with your brutal behavior. You can tell that Kuroo Tetsurou is dominant. There’s no way for you to be on top of him. That will never happen.</p>
<p>Kuroo carried you by your thighs, slamming you down on your bed. You looked up at him in such a lustful way as he hovered on top of you, still dressed in his shirt and corporate vest. The view you were seeing from being under him make your body squirmed. You were so turned on and you wanted him to do you just like how he pleased. You were about to touch him but Kuroo pushed both of your wrists onto the mattress, right above your head. He singlehandedly locked your crossed wrists with his one <em>big </em>hand. “Did I ever told you that you’re allowed to touch me?” he quirked an eyebrow. The look on his face made you become more and more impatient. His other hand loosened his tie, pulling it off and he pulled your hands up to tie your wrists together.</p>
<p>You were confused. You have never tried bondage or any tying kink before and you couldn’t help but to feel nervous about it. This is going to be your first time with Kuroo and judging by how dominant he is as a person, as an employer, then you know, and you can tell he can also be merciless in sex. Kuroo unbuttoned his shirt’s collar and rolled up his sleeves. His eyes looked down on you as if you were a prey to his predator. “And suddenly she went mute” he smirked, mocking your overconfident-self earlier.<em> Alright. You want me to be bold, huh? </em>You mirrored his smirk. Again, you were provoking him.</p>
<p>You parted your <em>slightly </em>covered legs, exposing the smooth milky skin you owned, your legs teasing him by moving against the sheet sensually. “Do you prefer the vocal me then?” you tilted your head, your body arched, and you let out a soft whimper. Kuroo’s eyes looked down at your moving chest. He poked the inner layer of his cheek with his tongue and scoffed. “Too much attitude” he growled. And that’s when you realized that it was a mistake for you to provoke him.</p>
<p>Kuroo unbuckled his leather belt and pulled it off his waist. He doubled the belt, holding both ends. You could feel your mouth started to feel dry. The belt surely intimidated you. “Turn around” he commanded. You shook your head. You refused. You were nervous about it; you feared the pain. “I said turn around” he growled. You swallowed yourself before adjusting yourself; you turned around, your hip floated while your chests and tied wrists pressed down on the mattress. Kuroo pushed up the satin layer of your dress, exposing your ass cheeks covered with the thin red lacey layer of your panty. Your body squirmed when you felt his hand sliding down to your clothed vagina, and he pressed his thumb against your entrance. You mewled softly, pressing your thighs on his hand. Kuroo figured the wet spot on your panty and he purposedly rubbed it in a circular motion. “Ah..” you furrowed your eyebrows, sighing out loud. Kuroo looked at you from behind, expressionless.</p>
<p>He whipped the belt to your skin hard, resulting your body jolted up. You gasped, mouth forming into an O at the pain. His whip was hard and painful, but it was a kind of pain where you wanted more. “What a slut” he snorted, whipping your ass with his leather belt again. “Argh” you whimpered louder, shoving the side of your head onto the mattress. You were aroused by both his whips and his hand which was still on your heated core. You grinded against his hand, making Kuroo to snort again. “Pathetic whore” he whipped the belt onto your reddish ass again. You screamed, enjoying the pain and pleasure he was giving. Your breath became pitchy, your chest rocking up and down as you were trying to catch your breath. “Ugh” you whined as Kuroo groped on your cunt, clutching your dripping wetness in his hand. “Kuroo” you moaned his name. Kuroo crumpled his forehead, frowning. “What did you just call me?” he raised an eyebrow. You didn’t give him responses as you were still trying to breathe properly.</p>
<p>Kuroo grasped a fistful of your hair, pulling you up by force. You whined at the pain; head was thrown to the back. You were enjoying the pain even though it was painful as hell. “Who the fuck allowed you to call me by my name, you ungrateful bitch” he groaned at the crook of your neck. His hot breath sent you chills down to your core. You could feel yourself twitched; you squeezed your thighs together. “I’m sorry… master” you said breathily. Kuroo pulled down your dress, making it to fall on your knees. You were now only in your panty. Kuroo ran his hand up from touching your pussy to groping your boob, his thumb rubbed your erected nipple fast. “Ugh… master. I like that” you bit down on your lower lip; head fell back on his shoulder as support. Kuroo looked at you. You couldn’t tell if he was enjoying pleasuring you or not. He wasn’t showing any reaction yet, he couldn’t stop touching you. He then trailed up his belt to your pussy, giving a whip on your womanhood. “Fuck!” you screamed. You hissed at the sting coming from your pussy. Kuroo moved his belt up to brush it against your nipple before he whipped your bare boob with it. “Arghh” you moaned out loud. You pressed your ass against his still covered crotch, you could feel his big boner poking through the layer of his trousers. You turned your head and stared at him. <em>Fuck, he’s so hot</em>. You said to yourself. Your chest pumped faster, and you were so impatient. You wanted him to just fuck you good. “I want you to fuck me hard… master” you panted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you for reading.<br/>do find me at Wattpad and TikTok at @sug4rplms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>